jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopsalot's Invention Tent
Hopsalot's Invention Tent is an activity in JumpStart Artist. It is designed to teach various art concepts for ages 5-8. It is accessed by clicking on Hopsalot's tent from the main screen. Description The player must recreate Hopsalot's inventions by placing shapes in the correct places. On higher levels, the player must also color the shapes in. The player can press the 'Clear' button to start over with a new invention. The 'Print' button allows the player to print out the invention they've just created. Once the player has reconstructed three inventions, they'll be rewarded with a piece for one of Kisha's art rides. Difficulty level differences *'Level one': The player must click and drag shapes to the right places. *'Level two': The player must click and drag shapes to the right places, then color the shapes in. The player only uses primary colors on this level. *'Level three': The player must click and drag shapes to the right places, then color the shapes in. The player uses secondary and tertiary colors on this level, as well as shades and tints. Art hopsalot game.png|Level one art hops level 2.png|Level two art hops level 3.png|Level three Digital manual description Gameplay Instructions Hopsalot has put together some fun inventions using shapes, colors, and forms. See if you can reconstruct them! Click on the scrambled pieces below the picture of his invention, and place them in the correct position in your workspace. On Level 2 and Level 3, some of the pieces need coloring, too. If a piece needs color, Hopsalot will help you use the paint machine to create the correct one. The formula for mixing the color appears in the marquee at the top left of the screen. Use the beakers of paint to put paint in the tubes. When the correct combination is added, Hopsalot will fill up your bucket with the mixed color. Click on the bucket, then click on the shape that needs that color. Use the large beakers on the left to make primary and secondary colors. Use the small beakers of red, blue, and yellow paint to create tertiary colors such as blue-green. Use the small black and white beakers on the right to create shades and tints. For shapes needing primary colors, you can also use the large red, blue, and yellow beakers directly on the shape in the workspace, without using the paint machine. If you'd like to clear the paint from the paint mixing machine, click on the X''' button below the machine. If you'd like to skip an invention, click on the '''X button below the scrambled pieces. To print Hopsalot's invention, or all the inventions you've completed so far, click on the Print button. To learn more about colors, click on the Color Wheel button. Once you build three of Hopsalot's inventions, you'll win a rewards piece for Kisha's Rides. Educational Skills *Shapes *Lines *Forms *Primary Colors *Secondary Colors *Tertiary Colors *Value Category:Activities Category:JumpStart Artist Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art (subject)